


The Betrayal

by DragonsAndOtters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Betrayal, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndOtters/pseuds/DragonsAndOtters
Summary: How could Peter Pettigrew have possibly betrayed his only friends and aided in the murders of James and Lily Potter? NSFW. Song: Like Knives by City and Colour





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B:Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could chose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.  
> I'd like to thank my beta who will be unveiled at the end of this competition.

“Tell me where they are, Peter.”

Voldemort spoke calmly, but not sofly; the edges of his tone were sharp and jagged.

A tear fell down Peter Pettigrew’s sweaty and swollen cheek.

“ _Crucio!_ ” Voldemort hissed with a voice like ice.

Peter didn’t have to look up; he could feel the curse barreling toward him. He hung his head lower and waited for the pain to come.

But this pain was different.

Peter lost control — of his body, of his mind.

* * *

He was transported back to Hogwarts, memories flitting through his head like a Muggle rewinding and fast-forwarding through a VHS tape.

He saw flashes of hands — his own, and James Potter’s...almost touching, ghost touching... pinkies so close to curving around each other…

He saw James’ face — brooding; sad; angry; desperate; happy; joyful.

He saw the late night chats they’d had together — the ones right after Sirius and Remus fell asleep but before either one could wake from their nightmares.

He saw James laughing; James pushing him on the shoulder as if he just couldn’t believe how silly Peter could be sometimes; James peering into his eyes and seeing through to his very soul.

He saw the pointed looks between them, unnoticed by all around them because who would expect James Potter — the leader of the pack, the outgoing extrovert — to have a special bond with Peter Pettigrew — the tagalong, the quiet one?

He felt his breath catch each time he and James shared one of these private moments.

As if… what if…?

He felt jealousy swirling inside of him — watching James and Sirius, watching James and Lily, watching James and anyone who wasn’t him.

He felt the anger boiling in his veins when Lily started to flirt back with James.

He felt the bitterness fermenting in his bones as James became more bold with her.

He felt the weight of James’ head hit his shoulder.

Ahh yes, that memory.

That’s the one.

* * *

_Peter was sat in the library, stacks of books in front of him, each laid out flat as if he had the attention span to process all of them at once._

_He smelled James before he saw him._

_Peter looked up, and he knew immediately that something was different, something was wrong._

_James had a look on his face Peter had never seen — anger, frustration, desperation, determination._

_“I can’t take this anymore,” James half-whispered, half-sneered. He passed Peter, but grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling Peter from his seat._

_Peter nervously stumbled behind him, following him to the back of the Restricted Section._

_James stole his breath, turning on his heels swiftly to face Peter once they’d reached the stack farthest from studious students. He felt James erect a privacy ward around them, and his eyes grew wide as James balled his fists into Peter’s robes and pushed him back against the bookcase._

_James kissed Peter with ferocity, and Peter’s cock twitched excitedly. Peter’s body had no problem accepting this sudden turn of events. But his mind raced with questions._

_Sure, they’d been close to kissing before Lily suddenly found her eyeballs and saw James for the perfect, beautiful specimen of a man he’d become. But once Lily showed interest it had been like Peter didn’t even exist, as if James’ feelings for Lily had been temporarily transferred onto Peter and were suddenly transferred back to their original target, as if years of sexual tension only mattered when it was between James and Lily._

_It had been months since James let Peter touch him at all._

_Peter’s lips didn’t much care for Peter’s feelings, though. This was the moment he’d been waiting for! And his body wasn’t going to let him waste it. His mouth morphed to the planes and contours of James’ while Peter’s arms wrapped around the taller man, palms splaying across the muscles on his back._

_James was already hard; Peter could feel the other wizard’s cock pushing against his stomach as James tried to pull them so close together they merged into one body._

_It didn’t take but a few seconds for Peter’s own excitement to catch up._

_James’ kisses were forceful, his teeth gnashed against Peter’s lips, and a fucking_ growl _erupted from James’ throat._

_Peter wasn’t sure what brought this on — but he no longer cared._

_“Turn around,” James demanded, and Peter complied without a second thought._

_His mind was too full of ecstacy to notice James vanish both of their clothes. He was too lost in James to notice James silently lubricating his length. He was too far gone to question what was going on._

_But James pushed himself inside Peter’s ass, and Peter squeaked in pain and struggled against the intrusion out of instinct. “Holy fuck!” he cried as James gripped Peter’s hips and spread his buttcheeks apart as far as they could go before pulling out and slamming back into him again._

_Peter’s legs began to quiver, and he pressed his face against the books hoping they could help keep him steady._

_It was everything he’d ever fucking wanted._

_It was more than he could’ve ever imagined._

_James moaned so deliciously as he fucked him, and he bit and kissed and licked the skin around Peter’s shoulders as if he were drawing life from the taste._

_“Jesus, Peter, you’re so goddamn tight,” James said through gritted teeth, and Peter whined, finally used to the feeling of James — or anyone — inside of him. He rolled his hips back, pushing more firmly against James’ body, begging for more, harder, faster, anything, everything._

_It felt like his mind exploded and all he saw was white when James came inside him. It was enough to push Peter over the edge with him. And then they stood there, panting and sweaty and naked and still attached._

_As soon as James caught his breath, however, he pulled out of Peter and stepped away, returning their clothes without a word._

_Peter could only turn to look at him by flipping himself and resting his back against the bookcase. He was still panting, his eyes heavy with lust, his heart bursting. He was already desperate to do it again. How had they managed their whole lives while_ not _doing this? How was he supposed to continue living if he couldn’t be doing only this?_

_He looked up at James with wonder in his eyes and allowed himself to hope again._

_Later, Peter overheard Sirius and Remus talking about the epic fight between James and Lily in the Common Room earlier that day._

_And the next day, it appeared Lily and James had made up — made up so much that they were walking around the castle_ holding hands _._

_Peter’s heart fell to his toes, anger and betrayal burning inside him._

_“James,” Peter said firmly, cornering him in the dorms a few days later. “You owe me a fucking explanation.”_

_James’ gaze fell to the floor. His cheeks flushed red. “I’m sorry, Peter. I know it must feel like I used you. Like I took you and our friendship for granted. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have done this to you.”_

_“What did you even do to me exactly, huh? What the hell happened that...that…”_

_James sighed and fell to his bed. “I’m the worst, I know. I just I had all these_ urges _...and Lily...well I knew…”_

_James trailed off, throwing an arm over his face to shield it from Peter’s scrutiny._

_“You knew what?” Peter demanded. “You knew that I would just open up to you? That I would give you what Lily wouldn’t? That I still will?”_

_“Yes. No, I mean no! Fuck, Peter! Why are you making me make sense of something that doesn’t make sense?”_

_“You fucked me, James! Literally! Unprompted! Without even asking —”_

_“Hey, you wanted it. Don’t do this to me, okay? You have every right to hate me, but it was good right? It felt good for you?”_

_Peter threw his hands up in the air to keep from lashing out at James, grunting angrily. “Fuck you, James! I want_ all of you _, not just one fucking time! Not just as a fucking placeholder for_ her _! I can make you feel good too! Or did you just think of her the whole time your cock was up my ass?”_

_James looked as if Peter had slapped him, and Peter seethed, glaring down at the stupid, stupid wizard who barely had the dignity to sit up and look at him._

_“That’s not fair.”_

_“What’s not fair is you taking advantage of me because you know how I feel about you! You’ve always known!”_

_“I know, Peter. I’m sorry! It was a mistake, okay?”_

_Peter’s heart shattered, but he wouldn’t let James see him break down. He left James alone in their dorm, and he wouldn’t see James again until after he reached out to his father...to discuss what he would do after Hogwarts, to acquiesce to his father’s pleas that he had never, ever considered before._

_No, the next time he saw James, there was stone where Peter’s heart had once been, steel where there used to be blood and muscle and a soul. He managed to smile and pretend, like James seemed to want, that nothing had ever happened. Managed to keep up the facade for a year…_

_He did so well that when it came time to put his family’s lives on the line, James still believed Peter loved him enough to protect him with Peter’s own life._

_Stupid, stupid man._

* * *

Peter came to still in the dungeons with Lord Voldemort. He’d bitten through his tongue and blood was dripping from his mouth.

He could only feel pain, but the emotional pain was something altogether more potent and deadly than the physical.

“Godric’s Hollow,” he muttered, spitting a glob of blood onto the floor as he spoke. He didn’t look up to see Voldemort apparate, leaving Peter alone suddenly.

He was but a shell of a man now.

* * *

_Your words are like knives. They peel my skin and pierce my soul. Your body will burn tonight, though your heart may still remain cold. And I will blame myself..._


End file.
